vanguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Getting Started (Harvesting)
Back to Harvesting Overview The goal of Harvesting is to obtain materials needed by crafters. Harvested items can also be sold on the Telon Global Exchange. Most Adventurers will learn Harvesting skills and acquire materials in their travels. Harvesting is a separate sphere, not directly linked to any of the other spheres, Adventuring, Crafting or Diplomacy. It is the only sphere that does not have its own quests (even the initial short Harvesting turorial quests are Adventuring quests,) nor does it advance in levels. Harvesting has its own skills and equipment which are independent of the other spheres, and it is common to have a low level character who is maxed out in Harvesting. Having a high Adventuring level makes Harvesting much easier, as many nodes lie in dangerous areas, and the Skinning skill is usable only on dead mobs. Getting Started When you have spoken to a harvesting trainer and solved the initial quest line for harvesting, they will give you the option to choose your Primary and Secondary harvesting skill. There appears to be no benefit or detriment to training a skill as primary or secondary. However, you can change which skill you are specializing in at any time by visiting a harvesting trainer. You will however lose the previous skill and have to restart from one if you would switch back to it. The amount you can harvest at maximum depends upon your current skill. If you are just beginning a tier, you can have not more than 15 partial items from a single node. For every increase in skill, you get +1 more, so at minimum skill +50 you can get up to a full item from a node. The maximum possible is reached at minimum skill +120 - you can not have more than 27 partial items from a single node when harvesting solo. Resources There are six resources which can be harvested: metal, stone, gemstone, wood, leather and cloth. Harvestable nodes are named, and you can harvest from them by selecting them. Starting in Tier 2, nodes have the chance to drop rare harvests. Beginning in Tier 3, nodes can drop ultra-rare harvests. These are required for some improved versions of items. There are Tier 6 harvest nodes, not all of the drops of which currently have any use. Some, however, can be used for special quested crafted gear. There is currently also one special variant harvest drop, Velerium Ore. This special type is also needed for special crafted items. Skills There are five harvesting skills, of which you can choose two. You also have a general harvester skill which is used when helping others with their harvest. To a view a list of all resources and rares, please see the Tiered Resource List. Tiers Tier 1: skill level 1 to 84 (actually 120, but at 85 can advance to Amateur) Tier 2: skill level 85 and purchase and read the Amateur Book Tier 3: skill levell 185 and purchase and read the Apprentice Book Tier 4: skill level 285 and purchase and read the Initiate Book Tier 5: skill level 385 and purchase and read the Journeyman Book To advance to the next Tier you must achieve the minimum required skill level, purchase the appropriate harvesting skill trainig book avaiable from a "Harvesting Supply Vendor". Example: as a reaper you must achieve a minimum of 285 reaping skill, purchase and read the Initiate Reaping book: this gives you a readout that you are now allowed to Harvest Tier 3 Firegrass: Until the book is purchased and read you cannot begin harvesting that Tier. If you already learnd T2, T3, T4 by reading the book and your skill stat is between 100 to 104 and you can NOT harvest the nodes etc. than dont wonder. This is a bug of the racial bonus. You have to have 100 (105 with racial skill) or more so you can harvest the approx tier ressources. So at Skill 85 / 185 / 285 / 385 learn the skill for next tier by clicking the NPC bought book and continue until you get a skill above 100(105) / 200 (205)... - (value in brackets are racial skill bonus). Group Harvesting There are many advantages to harvesting in a group rather than by yourself. # You generally see faster harvesting skill increases (eg. harvesting, reaping, skinning, mining, etc.) # The nodes produce more based on the number of people physically harvesting at the same time.This becomes especially important when harvesting rare resource nodes. # You can harvest nodes you haven't specialized in if, you have the appropriate tool for the node, your general harvest skill is high enough for the node, and a groupmate has the harvest specialization starts the harvesting process. # Your chances or find rare resources and catalysts (dusts, powders, stitching, etc.) increases. To engage in group harvesting you must be already formed in a group. Once one person begins to harvest a resource, others can join in with that person as long as they meet the following requirements: They possess the necessary tool in their toolbelt to harvest that resource. Their "Harvesting" skill is of sufficiently high to harvest the resource. If you do not meet the requirements to harvest the resource, you will not be allowed to take part in the harvest. One example is a group harvesting Slate, a Tier 2 Quarrying Resource. The player with quarrying would need to have 100 quarrying skill, the others in the group would need 100 harvesting skill to help. Once the group is finished harvesting the resource node, the looting rights of the node will depend on the loot options set by the group leader. When starting, the toolbelt you receive is large enough to place one of every basic harvesting tool inside it. Its a great idea to pick one of each up as they are cheap and you may never know when your group will come across a rare resource! Equipment Tools Harvesting tools are necessary to obtain resources. If you do not have the appropriate tool to harvest a resource, an error message will show in the chat window and you will be unable to proceed until you equip that tool. You can purchase your first set of tools at no cost by speaking to a harvesting merchant. They carry one of every type of tool needed to get your career started. These tools should be stored in your harvesting toolbelt (which only stores harvesting tools). To place the tools in your toolbelt, open your character sheet and click the harvesting tab on the left. You should see a paper doll of your character's current harvesting clothes and a toolbelt. Left click on the toolbelt to open it. You have plenty of room in this to place one of every tool needed to harvest each type of resource in the game. As you gain in skill you may also want to start upgrading your harvesting tools and clothing. Although there are some NPCs in the world who sell better equipment than the standard pieces you begin with, the best harvesting tools will be made from Blacksmiths. Blacksmiths have the ability to not only create new tools but also upgrade existing tools. The Free tools from the Harvesting Supply Vendor are: See separate categores such as Sickles (Crafting for other examples. Clothing On the harvesting tab of your character sheet you will see various slots for clothing. Clothing can provide an increase to your skills and also the ability to get more material from your harvest. With each swing, these bonuses add up to more and more material gained. You can buy better clothing from some NPCs, but like the tools, the best clothing will be made by Outfitters. Both Leatherworkers and Tailors have the ability to craft a complete set of harvester clothing, and the option to specialize it into one profession, or to make it rare. The harvester headgear however is never rare or specialized. Your newly created character comes equipped with these four items: Macros These two macros work well for harvesting. Harvesting /targetnextnode /endharvest /autoattack The purpose of the /endharvest before harvesting is to fix the odd glitch where a node will not let you harvest it. Gathering /endharvest /lootall Category:Harvesting Category:Harvestng Equipment Category:Harvesting Tools Category:Harvesting Equipment Category:Harvesting Clothing